A Hero's Death
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: DB's four enemies and Shen have returned. They quickly kill DB and make sure to cause as much havoc as possible. Rated for safety.
1. Death of a Hero

**Well, I think I'm over my writer's block. Just needed a break. Had time to think over this earlier today. Enjoy. I own only my OC's.**

All was quiet in the Jade Palace. The student barracks were filled with the silent breathing of the students. It had been peaceful the last week, especially since they had a month off after saving China again. One of the doors silently slid open and the resident of the room looked both ways before sneaking out and down the hall. The figure grabbed a quick snack in the kitchen before continuing its journey. It got to the courtyard, when it heard someone behind it say, "What are you doing up?"

The figure turned to see Wan. "Oh. Hey beautiful. I was just going ona solo mission. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I see. What was that letter you gave to Master Shifu?"

"It was just from a friend of his that asked me to give it to him."

"It was from Fenghuang, wasn't it?"

"why would you say that?"

"That proves it because you wouldn't lie, but you also would avoid a question by asking a question. So, what did she say?"

"I didn't read the letter."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. Now, I really need to get going for this mission."

"Was it assigned by Shifu?"

"Well, time to go." DB quickly kissed Wan before taking off.

Wan chuckled. "You are gonna get punished when you return."

"Who's going to get punished when they return?"

Wan turned to see Shifu. "DB. He's going on a self-assigned solo mission. What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking about the note DB gave me."

"What did it say?"

"I'd rather not say. Go get some sleep."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Wan bowed and left the Grandmaster to his thoughts.

**Outside the Valley of Peace**

DB stopped and looked at the Jade Palace. He sighed as he put on his ninja armor. "Time to stop the gathering of bandits before it gets out of hand." He then took off deeper into the forest.

**Morning, unknown location**

DB entered a field, but he seen nothing. He lept out of the way of three arrows that were shot at him. He quickly drew his katana. He then seen the five people he least wished to see. "What do you guys want?"

Diablo chuckled. "We will get what we want. We will kill you. Then, your friends."

"Oh ya? You and what army?"

"I was hoping you would ask that."

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"Si." Soon after, leopards, tigers, and wolves started leaping down out of the trees like ninjas. Then, gorillas and Rhinos came crashing out of the forest. DB was soon surrounded by enemies. "What do you think of our army?"

DB squeaked out only one word the was barely audible. "Momma." He took a deep breath and got ready to fight.

"Attack." The tigers started by throwing kicks, which he ducked under. He hit a few rhinos back into the forest. Traitor swooped down in an attempt to knock him onto his back, but DB jumped over him and sunk his sword into a gorilla's chest. Then, he flung his sword over his head, throwing the body into a group of wolves. Diablo and Shen jumped and kicked him in the chest. DB slid and quickly brought out his chigiriki and crushed the skulls of the three closest warriors to him, which were two wolves and a tiger. Diablo chuckled. "You seem to have no problem with killing. you are becoming me."

"i am NOTHING like you!" As he said that he, kicked a wolf, putting his foot all the way through the chest of the wolf. DB lept up and threw several throwing knives at the enemy, taking out ten more warriors. When he landed, Mastermind and Avenger struck at him from behind, but he blocked with two bos. He swung them down, then flipped himself upward, kicking both of them in the jaw. "Is that the best you got?"

A leopard jumped down in front of him. "I am the best of their warriors."

"Oooh. Their best is a girl. Nice."

"Don't even try to get me."

"I won't. I'm interested in someone else."

The expression of the leopard immediately changed to angry. "Why aren't you interested in me? Aren't I good enough to catch your eye!?" She then attacked him.

As DB blocke deach of her strikes, he said, "She doesn't want me to try to pick her up, but she wants me to be interested. How does that make sense?" He then hit her away by swinging both of the bos at her head. She was launched into a tree, knocking it down and falling on her. "Ooh. that had to hurt." He then blocked another attack from Diablo. "This is gonna be tough."

**Jade Palace**

It was peaceful at the Jade Palace. Tigress was just getting up. She popped her back as she walked out of the barracks. She headed towards the kitchen. She found a sight she did not expect. Po was up, cooking breakfast and Shifu was sitting at the table reading a letter. "Po. You're already up?"

Po turned to her and smiled. "Ya. I thought I would go ahead and get breakfast ready for everyone."

"How nice. Good morning, Master Shifu." She bowed to him, but he didn't respond. "Master Shifu?"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh!, Uh, good morning, Master Tigress. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. May I ask what you are reading?"

"This is a letter that DB gave me from a friend."

"I see. How is the friend?"

"Very good. Though, I'm concerned."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. i'm going to go meditate."

"Would you like breakfast first?"

"No. Thank you, though, Po. I'll have some later."

"alright."

As soon as he left, both Po and Tigress turned to each other simultaneously and said, "I think there's something wrong with Master Shifu. Wait? You too? Yes." They shared a moment of silence. The then spoke simultaneously again. "That was weird."

"How were we saying the same thing at the same time?"

"It's because you two are in love and thought the same thing." They turned to see Matthew leaning on the doorway. "also, Po. Breakfast." He pointed to the pot. Po tunred and quickly got it off the fire. "I also agree with both of you. Another thing. Have either of you seen DB? He wasn't in his room. I was going to give him a rude awakening like he always gives me."

"I haven't seen him."

"Me niether. You two ready for breakfast."

"Sure." Matthew took a seat at the table and graciously recieved his bowl. Po gave Tigress a bowl and sat down next to her with his own. "i wonder where DB went off to."

"I hope he didn't miss breakfast."

**With DB**

The army was defeated and Db was now fighting for his life against his five enemies.. The five had jumped up and were all sending him a kick. He put up his arms in an "X" shape to block. He was sent into few trees. He skidded to a stop. "i'm not gonna be able to stop them. Not even if someone came to help." He got up and started to make a portal to escape, but he was stopped by Diablo tackling him. Diablo threw him into a tree. Mastermind then picked him up and slammed him into the ground, then, he threw him, while holding onto his helmet, causing it to come off. He slid to a stop. He looked up to see all five of them standing over him.

"Buenas noche." Diablo hit DB in the head with the handle of his sword. He chuckled. "Let's take him to the base and kill him with those cannons."

"why not just kill him here?"

"I want to beat him up a little and I want him to see his death coming."

**an hour later, villains lair**

When DB woke up, he realized three things. He was chained between two pillars, he was beaten badly, and he didn;t have his ninja armor on. "Ahh. You are now awake."

DB looked around and noticed six cannons in front of him, six cannons at an angle above him, and six cannons at an angle below him. "I see that they are all equal distances away from me."

"Si. There are also some behind you set up the same way." DB tried making a portal, but it only made a blue spark. "Too weak to make portals. Now we know you will die. Soldiers, man the cannons!" some soldiers got to each cannon. "Fire." They all lit their cannons.

"goodbye." that was the last thing he said before the cannons fired.

They all exploded at once. all the was left was a burning piece of DB's shirt and parts of the chains. Diablo chuckled evily. "The thorn in my side is now dead. They will be powerless to stop me." The quintet all laughed their evil laughs.

**Jade Palace**

Shifu opened his eyes at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. "It can't be. He has been killed." Shifu began crying.

Two warriors came up to him. It was Wan and Matthew. When they noticed he was crying, the two ran up to him. "Shifu what's wrong?"

Shifu looked up to the two next to him. They had concern in their eyes. He sighed. "You two will probably take this news the hardest."

"What?"

"It's DB. He's been killed." The two gasped at what they heard.

"Are you sure?"

"Unforetunately, yes."

**Review.**


	2. Aftershock

**No comment.**

"Traitor." Diablo threw Traitor the small figurine that was the ninja armor. "Take this to the residence of the Jade Palace so they know DB. Is. Dead."

"why don't we keep it? It will give us a great advantage."

"Si. But in giving it to them shows they are no longer considered a threat to us. They will soon fall. Traitor, go." Traitor took off through a portal. Diablo chuckled evily. "Once he returns, we will start causing havoc, just to show them how powerless they are to stop us."

**Jade Palace**

The Five, Dragon Warrior, and two-thirds of the Wu sisters were talking in the courtyard, casually strolling towards the entrance. "So, where do you think DB went?"

"i'm not sure, but I'm sure he's okay."

"Don't count on it!"

They all looked up to see Traitor hovering above them. "TRAITOR!"

"Yes. A gift." He threw down the figurine, all of them looking down at it briefly, before looking back up at Traitor. "DB's ninja armor." He then flipped backwards into a portal while laughing. The warriors looked down at the armor again. Po picked it up and began running towards where he knew Shifu was at. The others quickly followed.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

Wan was still crying. Shifu had stopped, but you could still see the sadness in his eyes. Matthew just had wide eyes. They turned their attention towards the bottom of the hill when the heard Po running and calling Shifu's name. "MASTER SHIFU!" He got up and held out the figurine. "This is DB's ninja armor! Traitor came and threw it down at the ground!"

"My fears are now confirmed."

"NOOO!" Wan began crying harder.

Matthew stared at it. The others had arrived. Matthew picked it up and looked at it intently. "How?" That was all he could mutter. Soon after, tears began to fall. The other warriors all had similar expressions of sadness. The Wu Sisters were in a group hug, while Crane was hugging Viper and Po was hugging Tigress. Matthew clenched tightly to the small figurine. He looked up, and, still with tears falling, he spoke as though he was made of stone. "We will hold a ceremony for his death. Then, we will make those creeps pay. We WILL avenge DB's death. We will make sure he did not die in vain. Who's with me?"

"I am." Po was the first to speak.

"So am I. Nobody kills my boyfriend."

"And nobody hurts my little sis and gets away with it."

"Same here."

"DB deserves it. I'm in."

"Count me in."

"Us, too."

Shifu smiled at his students love for one another and want for avenging DB. "So am I. What say you, Tigress?"

Tigress was silent for a moment before she answered. "Let's do it."

"We will hold the ceremony three days from now. That will allow Informant to come and tell the news to those in DB's dimension who need to know."

As if on cue, Informant same down through a portal. "hey guys. Where's DB and why does it look like some of you have been crying?"

"DB's dead."

Informant looked towards Matthew, then he noticed the figurine in Matthew's hand. He gently took it. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. He fell to his knees. "I don't believe it. How? How?"

"We don't know. We just know that he went on a solo mission and ran into his enemies."

Informant looked down and sighed. "I'll let the ninjas know. I'll wait to tell his parents and the only other relative that knows about him."

"We will be having a ceremony three days from now in our dimensions time."

"Alright. I'll be back." He lept through a portal.

Shifu sighed. "Let us get something to eat down in the valley." Everyone walked away, with reverent silence.

**Mr. Ping's**

Mr. Ping was rushing around, when he noticed commotion near the entrance to his shop, which only meant the residence of the Jade Palace were coming. He smiled as he went to greet them. "Hello. Come in, come in. How are all of you doing? Where's DB?"

All of their faces fell. "Well, dad..."Po trailed off.

"What is it, Po?" Mr. Ping looked at his son with concern.

"He died." Matthew finished what Po couldn't. He turned away as soon as he said that. There was a gasp from everyone.

"How?"

"We don't know. we just know that it involved his enemies when he went out ona solo mission."

"Why did he go on a mission alone?"

"It isn't the first time." Everyone turned to Wan. "He's gone on several missions on his own. Almost always it is to stop a group of bandits from getting to big. He stops it before it gets to be a problem."

"Why has he never told me about them?"

"Because he doesn't want anyone getting hurt. They usually only take him a few hours. He said this one would take him a day or so." Wan began to cry again.

"Oh, come here, child." Mr. Ping wrapped Wan in a hug. She just cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. "There, there." Wan hugged him back as she continued to cry. After fifteen minutes, she finally stopped crying. She and Mr. Ping finally released. "Feeling better."

"A little. Thank you." Her eyes were red form crying. She wiped away some more tears.

"How about I get you all a free meal? I know this is hard for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Ping."

"Think nothing of it." He went into the kitchen and brought back some noodles for each of them. They barely ate. All the villagers just watched them in silence.

Soon, a group of boars came in. "Let's destroy this place!"

Something in Matthew just snapped. He quickly threw his sword, going straight through one of the boars and getting stuck in a wall. He then uppercut another, knocking it out of the shop. He kicked a third into a wall. The fourth, he pinned to the ground. "You idiots. Can't you see we are mourning the loss of a friend!? How cowardly. Attacking while the enemy is down. How would you like it if someone attacked you at the point where the pain is the greatest at the loss of your friend? HUH!?"

"Matthew! Stand down!" Matthew threw the boar out and walked out after he removed his sword from the wall. The others tried to follow, but Shifu stopped them. "Let him go. He needs to deal with this himself. We each have our own way of dealing with loss."

**Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly wisdom**

Matthew sat at the clliff, much in the same way DB had after they had won the war. Matthew looked up to the skies. Tears were pouring down his face. "This is just like when I was framed."

_Flashback, Matthew's POV_

_I had been taken out of my cell to be killed. My hands were tied behind my back. I was slowly working my hands free as we were walking. I finally got them out, but I couldn't escape yet. I had to wait until the right time. The right time came shortly after, because a friend of mine came and knocked out one of the soldiers. The other one tried to attack my friend, but I took the sword form the first gaurd and killed the second. "Come on!" My friend and I ran to my house to get my armor and my sword, made just for me._

_We started running, when we came face to face with the army. "Go."_

_"what!? I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Look, I'm not able to keep up with you. I can hold them off long enough for you to escape."_

_"but, that's suicide!"_

_"This is not up for discussion! The only way to prove your innocence is for you to be alive, now run!"_

_"But-"_

_"I SAID RUN! NOW GO!" I reluctantly ran. Soon after, i heard screams oof death coming from my friend._

_"I will not let your death be in vain. I will make sure my innocence is proven. I promise you that."_

_End flashback_

"Another promise for me to keep. DB. Your death will not be in vain." Matthew continued to let the tears fall. He looked at the figure in his hands.

"Care if I join you?" He turned to see Informant.

"Sure." Matthew wiped away his tears.

Informant chuckled a sad chuckle. "It's okay to cry. It shows strength. Not crying is a sign of weakness." Informant sat down, and a couple of tears fell as he did.

"How long does it hurt?"

"How long does what hurt?"

"The pain of losing someone. How long does it last?"

"It never really goes away. If you're close to someone, you'll be reminded of them every now and then by one thing or another. You'll remember them when another person dies that's close to you. But, over time, it doesn't feel as bad and you actually see how the loss has strengthened you. Not because you lost them, but because of the ways they impacted you and the things you took from their life nad put into yours to try to keep them alive. Just remember to let your emotions flow. Anytime you remember them and feel sadness, let out a few tears. Rmember something that they did to make you smile, let out a smile. Any other question?"

"No. thanks."

"No problem." The two then just turned their attention to the skies, staying silent. That is until Matthew began letting all his emotion out. Informant just smiled and brought Matthew into a brotherly hug. "That's it. Let it all out."


	3. Havoc Begins

**Again, no comment**

"Alright. Half of the army is going to wreack havoc in the Musicians Village and the other half will be doing the same to Gongmen City, but they will leave before they can be stopped by the heroes. The rest of us will just attack random villages. Shen. You will be with Mastermind."

"Why are we just attacking, not taking over?"

"We want them to suffer more than they already are. Attacking while they're down will hurt them more than attacking to take over. Besides. They will have an intent to kill the second they see any of us. So, we will just plunge the knife a little deeper. Then, when it can't go any farther, we will deliver the kill shot to them. Eliminating them and allowing us to rule."

"Giving the enemy a slow, painful death. So sadistic. So fun."

"Avenger send the army out. Tell them the plan." Avenger left the others. Diablo looked evily at the map that was hanging on the wall. "This will all be ours thanks to the death of DB."

"Yes. We will become the undisputed rulers. My dream will come true."

"Is that truly your dream, Shen?"

All the villains turned to the soothsayer, who chuckled at their expressions. "How did that old goat get in here?"

"i used the door." They all had unamused expressions. "Shen. There is still time for you to avoid destruction. Turn from this evil path."

"I will not see destruction. I will be victorious, along with my friends."

"Are they your friends? Or are they just using you, the same way you used the wolves? Do they really care if you live or die?"

"Of course they do."

The soothsayer sighed. "I hope you do not continue down this path into your destruction. I wish you happiness."

The soothsayer walked away. "I'm gonna kill her."

Diablo was stopped by Shen. "She is no threat. Let her go."

"Fine. But, if she becomes a problem, I'll have your head."

"she won't. She'll only be a major annoyance, much in the same way she was with the panda."

"I see. Let us cause some carnage." Diablo made a portal and left through it. Traitor did the same. Mastermind and Shen were the last two to leave.

**Jade Palace**

Wan was in her room, while everyone else was sitting in the kitchen. There was only silence. Matthew was holding the helmet that DB had fixed. He was looking to it as though he were looking into the eyes of a long lost friend. A tear landed on it. Informant sighed. "The ninjas are almost ready for the ceremony tomorrow." He only recieved a few nods. It was silent once again.

Matthew got up and headed towards the barracks.

**barracks**

Matthew heard Wan's crying. He walked to her door and knocked on it. "Wh-who i-is i-i-it?"

"It's Matthew. May I come in?"

"Sure."

Matthew opened the door slowly. Wan was sitting on her bed holding a painting. Her mask was off. Matthew sat on her bed next to her and looked at the painting in her hands. It was the one that was painted right after they had saved China from Diablo. "This is the last painting with him in it, isn't it?" Wan just nodded. "I understand you missing him. You were closer to him than any of us. I was close to him as well and it feel as though with his death, a part of me has died as well. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"It hurts. I never imagined that it would be this bad." Matthew put his arm around her and gave her a hug. She hugged back and cried into his shoulder. Matthew cried into her shoulder, as well, though it was a silent cry. They finally released. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I needed it, myself. You wanna come eat? We still have a full pot of noodles."

"Not right now."

"Would you rather me bring you some?"

"No. Thank you, though. I just need some time alone."

"I understand." He got up and headed for the door. He stopped once he got there and looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it and left.

Wan looked back to the painting. "Why did you have to leave me?" A few tears landed on the painting. She simply wiped them off and continued looking at it. Her knight was gone.

**Kitchen**

Matthew looked in through the doorway to see everyone the way he had left them. He sighed and left for the training hall.

**Training hall**

Matthew opened the doors and entered the room. He got everything going and then jumped into the field. He was dodging the seven swinging clubs. He ducked down under one, while keeping his balance. He jumped up and grabbed onto one of the seven talon rings. He swung himself through it to the next one. He got to the last one and swung off into the gauntlet of wooden warriors. He blocked each of the arms that swung at him. He ducked under one and broke it off as it went over him. He got out and jumped onto the Jade tortise of Wisdom and balanced while arrows were shot at him. He flipped off and went through the Field of Firey Death. He was dodging all the pillars of fire that were shot up.. One almost hit his face, but he bent backwards to dodge it, then flipped over onto his feet, while keeping one arm on the ground. He flipped over one pillar of fire and landed on the opposite side. "You know Master Shifu would be upset with you." Matthew turned to see Tigress standing there.

"Oh, just you. I'm sure you were planning on trying to sneak in here at some time."

"I've tried many times, just never succeeded. How did you do it?"

"I just did it. I was needing to take my mind off of what has happened."

"That is why i'm not going to tell him about this. I know how you feel. Back when we first faced Shen, Po was blasted out of Shen's factory by one of those cannons. At the time, Po and I were just friends. I thought he had died. I felt as though I had lost a piece of myself. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"DB isn't the first friend I've lost, either. The first one I lost is the reason I'm here. He helped free me from the gaurds and provided a way for me to escape. But, he died in the process."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I've pretty much gotten over it."

The two left for the kitchen, but were stopped by the other warriors. "There are multiple attacks going on. The closest is the Musicians Village."

"i know this tactic." All eyes went to Matthew. "We've used the tactic before. You kill someone important to a group, then launch multiple attacks just to make the rest of the group suffer more form the death. Then, you send a final blow, wiping them out. It is a very good tactic. It rarely fails."

"Any way to fight against it?"

"Just don't go to where ever they are causing havoc because they'll be gone before we get there anyways."

"What about lives that are taken?"

"They won't take any lives on purpose. They just want to cause havoc."

"How will we tell the difference between wreaking havoc and an actual bandit attack?"

"By where they attack."

"What's Gongmen City being attacked considered?"

"Wreaking havoc. Just show me where all the attacks are taking place." They held out a map with some spots marked. "They are all just wreaking havoc."

"So, we're just staying here until an actual bandit attack happens?"

"Yes. It will keep us from getting worn out and we won't have to worry about being split up and possibly being taken down by them if we arrive before they leave."

"How often do you believe they will attack?"

"The fewer we go to, the more often they'll attack until they eventually attack us here."

"Very well. I will be sending a letter now."

"Who will you be sending it to."

"Fenghuang."

"How do you know where she is at?"

"She told me just before she left." Shifu then walked off. Wing was thinking about something as he left.

"Wing, what are you thinking about?"

Wing turned to her sister. "Nothing important."

"Okay then." The group left for the kitchen to get something to eat, so they'd at least have some energy for when they were attacked.

**Review.**


	4. Ceremony and New Plans

Diablo was looking at the map with a very confused expression. "Why didn't they attack? They should have gone and tried to break up the bandit attacks."

"I think I know why." Diablo turned to Traitor, who had a cloaked figure with him.

"Who's your friend?"

"All he's told me is that he is part of the army that framed Matthew."

"How can he help us?"

"I can tell you that Matthew and I used the plan you're using. It's very common for the army to use it. He told the residence of the Jade Palace about the plan and told them not to attack."

"Huh. I really thought it was an original. Well, thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure. I shall be taking my leave now."

"Very well." The cloaked figure left. Under his cloak, you could see a smile developing.

"What now, Diablo?"

"We may just attack the Jade Palace sooner than I had previously expected. We'll attack some major points for the imperial army and then attack the Jade Palace."

"Weaken the whole machine with sand in the gears before taking out a major power source."

"Nice of you to join us, Mastermind, and yes."

"Are you sure we will be victorious?"

"Shen, my plan is foolproof. Which is good, considering the army we have. DB's dead. The Jade Palace Residence are an emotional wreck. Fenghuang is nowhere to help them. It's perfect."

**Jade Palace**

The day had come for the ceremony to be held for DB. All the ninjas were there, along with members of the secret organization. Shifu walked up to a podium to give a speech. He looked to his side where a picture of DB was sitting on a table with a white tablecloth and some flowers. Shifu cleared his throat before he began. "Hello, friends of DB. He was killed in trying to make life for us better. He gave his life to help us. He was a great student. I was glad to have him here. He was one of the best I could ever ask for." He quickly got down before he began crying in front of everyone. He made sure not to show his tears to everyone.

Informant walked up to the podium next. He let out a sigh and looked down. After a moment, he looked back up. "If it wasn't for DB, I wouldn't be here right now. He always did whatever he could to save me when I got in a bind. Here, he was being proactive in trying to take out a problem before it became a problem. He gave us a great example to live our lives by. It may not have been the best example, but it was pretty darn close. He taken before his time. Now, we must use his death as a reason to keep fiighting, intead of one to stop. His death should give us a better reason to fight and less of a reason not to fight." Informant pointed at the picture. "His death would go in vain if we stopped fighting. He was a great friend. He was a great ally. He is why I wil continue fighting for what is right." Informant came down and wiped away some tears as he did.

Wayward Son came up next. He was crying, but it did not stop him from giving his speech. "DB..saved me...from me. If he hadn't intervened, I would have been the one to strike the final blow. He saved me, which caused him to be here in the first place. He died because he was stuck in this dimension, which came from him saving me. I will take a vow right here saying I will never forget him. I will do all I can to take up the mantle that is now passed to me because of his passing. He will never be forgotten. I will do my best to lead as he would lead. I will make sure those monsters pay for what they did." Wayward Son walked down, tears falling all the way.

Matthew was the next up. His face was masked by his helmet, though you could tell that he was broken deep down. "DB...He helped me where he could. He made sure that any move I was woring on...was correct. He is the second person in my life who has ever thought of me as valuable. The first was another friend who is why I'm here. DB...he helped me have fun again. He learned how to make me get excited. He helped me become a better person. I'm not the only person he has touched. We must always remember how he's touched each of us. You heard from Informant that he would have died in vain if we stop fighting. Well, he also would have died in vain if we forget the lessons he's taught us. He deserves us to remember him." Matthew stopped as he removed his helmet. You could tell he was crying the entire he spoke. His fur was matted down from the tears. He set his helmet on the podium and wiped his tears away. "We need to remember him so that we remember how to treat others. We need to remember him because he deserves to be remembered." Matthew picked up his helmet and left. Everyone watched as he left.

Their attention was turned back towards the podium when they heard Su clear her voice. "I will be speaking on behalf of my other two sisters when I say DB was the reason we changed. As you all know, he started dating my sister Wan. He gave her more love than I ever thought possible. They were each other's other half. Wan started talking more than before with DB. She had been of few words, but he brought the voice out of her. He was like a brother I never had. I had hoped that he would become my brother-in-law one day. Now, I realise that that day will never come. But, I also realised, that, though he may not have been related to me or married my sister, he was still my brother. Everyone here had him as their brother. He cared for each and everyone here as a sibling. He protected them. He helped them when they needed it. He even sometimes annoyed the heck out of everyone here." Everyone gave a small chuckle at that comment. "Now, it is time for us to say goodbye to our brother. No matter how much it hurts us." Su walked down.

**Five hours later**

Everyone had gone up and said something about DB and their time with him. Wan was the last one to go. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her tears had soaked her mask and matted down her fur. "I loved DB. He gave all he had to make sure I was safe and happy." She took a breath. "Even in his death...he was making sure I was safe. The only others who had ever cared about me like that were my sisters." She began to cry. She looked away as she cried. she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Matthew. He gave a weak smile and tilted his head towards the crowd to tell her to go on. She smiled back, though it was covered by her mask. "He showed that much care to each of us. He was a comforter to those who needed it. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, he let you use his shoulder. If you needed someone to listen to your problems, he gave you his ear. His family and friends were always before himself. That is one of the many reasons I loved him." She began crying again, but she continued soon after. "He always knew how to cheer someone up. Now, I must say goodbye to him forever, no matter how much it will hurt. But, for him, I will eventualy move on." She walked up to the table, kissed her hand and then put it on the picture. "I'm gonna miss you." She then walked away.

Matthew walked to the other residence of the Jade Palace. Po smiled at him. "That was really nice what you did for her."

"I was just trying to follow DB's example. He would have done the same."

"Either way, it was nice what you did."

A messenger came in with a message. He handed it to Shifu, who promptly opened it and read it. A small smile graced his face. "I have some good news. Fenghuang will be coming here soon. She just needs to stop by her cave that she had been staying at and grab something."

"You mean the cave she stayed at when she was hding from Master Oogway?"

"Yes, Po. That cave."

"Does it say how long?"

"A few days at the most."

"That's great. Now, we'll be able to stand a chance against Diablo and his friends."

"Yes." Shifu's mind seemed to be going somewhere else, though it stayed fixed on the note. No one even noticed two figures in a tree and one on the roof.

The figure on the roof grinned an evil grin. "After Matthew has been weakened by Diablo, I'll be able to kill him, keeping him from being able to clear his name."

The two figres in the tree noticed the one on the roof. "Do you think we should get him?"

"No. We'll get him after Diablo has been defeated, when he strikes."

"Alright. Let's get going before someone sees us."

"alright." The figures all disappeared, but Matthew had noticed the two in the tree. He passed it off as his imagination.

**Villains lair**

"Everyone clear with the new plan?"

"How can we be sure we can trust this new person? What if he is friends with Matthew?"

"he's not."

"How do you know that, Traitor?"

"Because, Avenger, he is the one that framed Matthew. I know this because I'm the one that went to get him."

"Why was he covered by a cloak?"

"He didn't want the possibility of Matthew seeing him. He also wants to be the one to kill Matthew."

"Very well. I will grant that to him. He did help us stop reducing our army size."

The cloaked figure entered the lair. You could see his grin. "Well, I have some news you may find as interesting."

"what's that?"

"Well, they held a ceremony today for DB. All his friends were their. They had every part of their body covered in black. Even their heads."

"What shade of black?"

"Why does that matter? And, isn't there only one shade of black?"

"No. There are multiple shades. I need to know so that I'll know if it was the ninjas or his secret organization or both."

"i'm not sure. I just know two of them are staying."

"Informant and Wayward Son, no doubt. They'll definently be out for blood. Wayward Son will probably be wearing the ninja armor, giving him a chance against me. Well, let's get the army ready to attack. we will get them down from the mountain and then attack. They won't stand a chance." The group began to laugh a very evil laugh.

**Review.**


	5. Protecting the Dead's Honor

**Nother chapter. Enjoy.**

Wayward Son was looking at the figurine that was the ninja armor. He sighed. "It isn't gonna get put on you by you looking at it." He looked up to see Matthew.

"I know. It's just...I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on the fight while wearing his armor."

"Look. Just remember that you are doing this for him. Let any thoughts you have about him while fighting only be fuel for you to continue."

"Alright. You know this is painful for me. Just thinking about it all."

"It isn't just hard for you. It's hard for everyone here."

"I know. I know. But, you know he actually shared DNA with me, right?"

"I know. He told me. It's actually kind of strange, if you ask me."

"Well, with us, if something wasn't strange, I'd be scared." The two laughed at his joke.

"Looks like you've taken his sense of humor."

"Ya. I guess so."

Zeng burst into the room out of breath. "THE VALLEY IS UNDER ATTACK BY AN ARMY!"

"Great. Matthew. you get everyone else. I'll meet you all by the gates."

"Got it." Matthew and Zeng left.

Wayward Son took another look at the armor. "Well, I hope you fight at my side today."

**Palace gates, five minutes later**

Everyone was rushing to the gates. They noticed Wayward Son standing in the armor by them. They still hadn't fixed them since the war. "Let's go get them."

"how big is the army?"

"It looks to be about the size of the imperial army. Maybe a little bigger."

"I knew they would eventually attack here after they had hit some of those vital points of the Imperial army."

"Enough chat. Let's get 'em." The group of warriors all rushed down the steps to the valley.

When they got there, they noticed right away it wasn't an organized army at all, but a group of bandits. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard since they're just bandits."

"Something tells me they aren't the only ones here."

"Hola. Did you miss me?"

They all turned their attantion down the street to where Diablo was standing with his friends. "Diablo."

"Oh, is that DB under that helmet?" He recieved a growl from Wayward Son. "No. Oh, that's right. DB's dead. He was killed a few days ago, wasn't he? I believe it was by a few cannons. There wasn't even enough left to bury. I know that Wayward Son is wearing that armor to give him a slight advantage. But, he isn't going to get it." There was a very slight change in Wayward Son. The armor he was wearing had expanded slightly, all because he was gaining some more muscles, though it wasn't very noticable. But, Diablo did notice. "I see Wayward Son is starting to release his monster. I gotta know. What does it feel like to be a monster. To have it living inside of you at all times? Huh? What does it feel like to fight the urge it gives you all the time, day in and day out? Always fighting what you are?" This was a bad move because Wayward Son's righteous fury kicked in. The flames were only on his armor.

"I'm no monster like you are. Today, you will pay for your crimes."

Diablo only chuckled. "If we won't beat you, our army will. They've been instructed not to attack unless first attacked or if we leave. Attack." The five villains charged at their enemies.

The residence of the Jade Palace charged as well. Po and Tigress were again fighting Shen. Wayward Son and Diablo were clashing swords for the second time in their lives, and they were even. The Wu sisters and Mantis were fighting Avenger. Shifu and the rest of the five were taking on Traitor. Matthew was crossing swords wih Mastermind, yet again.

"You can never defeat me, Wayward Son. you are just a weaker version of myself. Other than that, we are on and the same."

Wayward Son blocked Diablo's blow. Their faces were mere inches apart. "I am _nothing_ like you! I _do not_ have a monster living inside me, like you do! Inside of _me_ is a lion! It is _the_ Lion of the Tribe of Judah! He has trampled over death by death! He has already won!" Wayward Son sent a kick into Diablo's jaw, sneding him into a pile of crates. "And now, through his victory, I will have victory over you." Wayward Son lunged again.

"Say whatever helps you sleep at night." Diablo trie sending a kick towards Wayward son, but he simply flipped backwards and charged again.

Shen blocked an attack from both Po and Tigress. "You weaklings. DB couldn't handle us. What makes you think you can?"

Tigress growled and lunged at Shen. He simply used his metal arm to redirect her hit, then he pinned her down with his foot. "Get off of her!" Po charged at Shen. He hit Po away with his tail and started fighting with his other foot. Tigress fliiped herslef as much as she could and hit him off of her. "You were destined to be defeated by a warrior of black and white. I will defeat you, Shen!"

Shen let out an evil chuckle. "You've already lost, panda. You've lost the strongest part of your team. There is no way for you to win." Shen lunged at the two of them. He hit Tigress with his tail and scratched Po's chest with his foot. He gave another chuckle. "You seem to be a bit off today. Your loss has really affected your fighting."

Wan had nothing but a look of hatred in her eyes a she swung at Avenger with her sword. While she was attacking from one side, her sisters and Mantis were fighting from another. "My, my. You seem to have quite the temper today."

"SHUT UP!" Wan swung hard at Avenger, only to have a loud clash to be heard. It sounded as though either one of the swords could have broken from the strike.

"See. That's exactly what I'm talking about. It seems to be consuming your entire being. Something has snapped inside of you hasn't it? What exactly would that be?" Wan let out a growl that scared Avenger, though he didn't let it show. "down kitty." Bad choice of words. Her eyes seemed to glow red. She sent a kick to his face. He hit a wall. When his eyes opened, they were met by another foot. There was a dent in the wall, along with a few cracks. He slowly slid down. Mantis then came in and kicked Avenger a few times before Avenger swatted him away. He flipped over his enemies and hit them with his tail. He then sent a kick to Wan. Her necklace slowly slid off her neck as she was flying. When she landed, she searched for it, seeing it shining on a crate. Befor ehse could grab it, a portal opened underneath it. She turend to Avenger, who was now holding it. "My, isn't this a beautiful treasure. Oh, what's this on the back? A heart and infinite symbol with yours and DB's initials. How sweet?"

"If you value your life you will give it back!" Avneger didn't heed the warning. He simply threw it in the air and crushed it between two bos. "Big mistake." Wans eyes were now full of rage that made Avenger visibly shake with fear. Diablo even caught a glimpse and he felt fear from it. Wan lunged at Avenger, letting her anger fuel her.

Matthew was a bit off today, giving Mastermind a needed edge. "Are you really that broken by DB's death that you can't even fight properly? What a shame." Mastermind locked swords with Matthew. Matthew looked into the reflections of the swords and noticed someone on the rooftops. Someone he would never want to see.

"No. It can't be." He quickly flipped awy from Mastermind and looked behind him, only to see empty roofs. He looked back quick enough to bring his shield up to block the attack. "You will pay for killing DB."

"That is where you're wrong. You see, I will be defeating you and you will die. But, it won't be by my hand that you will die."

"Then whose?"

"You know him. He's the one that framed you."

"so it wasn't just my imagintion that he was there."

"What are you talking about?"

Matthew kicked Mastermind in the face. "I seen him on the rooftops."

"Who?" Mastermind made sure to make it seem like he had know idea. It was enough to distract Matthew. He hit Matthew, and sent him into a food cart. Matthew moaned as he pulled himself up. He had part of a banana on his head. He pulled it off and ate it, peel and all. "Your loss must have really distorted you."

Matthew shook his head. "You will die, freak."

"Original insult." The two charged again.

Traitor was easily keeping his opponents at bay. They were all unable to gland a hit on him, though he was able to land multiple hits on each of them. "This is too easy. You are all off your game. You are taking his death incredibly hard."

Shifu flipped onto his staff. "you may have taken a student, but you will not take another, nor me. My student will be avenged and you will be punished for your crimes against, not alone the Jade Palace, but all of China."

Traitor laughed. "No sort of punishment can stop me. All prisons will be destroyed when they try to hold me. All tormenters will be killed if they try to torture me. Nothing you can do can hold me You will die." Traitor lunged towards Shifu, who seemed to not even move, but dodged his attack. "How did you dodge that!?"

"Inner peace." Shifu had his eyes closed. Tratior started to throw many punches, but Shifu simply dodged each of his attacks. Traitor was so focused on Shifu, he didn't even notice Mankey, Crane, and Viper come up behind him. Monkey sprung forward with both feet towards Traitor. Crane came down in a spiraling motion and Viper was using herself as a whip. They all struck at once, sending him away and into a building. Traitor got up and managed to block the next set of attacks that were sent his way.

Diablo was able to throw Wayward Son away from him. The two glared at each other. "You are weak! You'll never be able to win."

At that moment, Po and Tigress were sent next to Wayward Son, along with Matthew. Shen and Mastermid walked up next to Diablo and chuckled. "Seems as though you and your friends aren't as strong as mine."

The rest of the heroes and villains all got lined up, both groups simply glaring at each other. They were breathing heavily. Diablo took a step forward. He let out an evil chuckle. "You are pathetic. You will all soon be defeated. No owl to protect you. you were doomed form the beginning." Diablo lept up to deliver a kick, but was stopped by Tai Lung. "What are you doing here!?"

"Helping someone in need, as are the rest of the Ladies of the Shade. They are taking on your army." Diablo growled.

"ATTACK!" The others never got the chance. They were all hit by the Thundering Wind Hammer. Two, to be exact. One hit Traitor and Avenger and the other hit Shen and Mastermind. Mastermind and Avenger were sent into an alleyway, while the other two hit a wall on either side of the alleyway. Everyone turned to where the attacks came from. There was Fenghuang standing next to another figure that was dressed in a cloak.

**SCENE! Well, review!**


	6. Hero's Return and Family Issues

**Let's see what happens next!**

The figure let out a small chuckle. He said in a mocking voice, "Hola. Did you miss me?" He then lifted his face up and all you could see was his blue eyes.

Everyone who seen said at the same time, "DB!"

"Yep." He then threw his hat and cloak off, revealing bandages going the entire way up his arms. He also had some bandages on his nose and on his left ear. His shirt was missing a small piece of fabric and you could see some bandages through the hole. His right leg had bandages wrapped on the knee.

"How!?" It was another unified response.

"I'll answer that question. I did it."

Diablo growled. "HOW!?"

Fenghuang chuckled. "It was very easily actually."

_Flashback, Fenghuang's POV_

_I was flying over the forest, just to clear my thoughts a little, not really having a destination and I seen DB in his ninja armor fighting his five worst enemies. I flew down into a tree not too far off just in case he needed help. He was hit into the forest and skidded to a stop. I was about to go help him, but he looked only slightly my direction, barely noticable, and said,"I won't be able to stop them. Even if someone came to help." I knew he was talking to me, so I continued to hide. They eventually beat him and knocked him out, but before he was knocked out, I heard his thoughts saying, __"There is a portal beside you. Go through it"__ I did and it took me to their base._

_They arrived through a portal soon after. They still did not notice me. I stayed in hiding while they beat DB for an hour before they strung him up between two pillars and pointed several cannons at him. When he woke up, I again heard his thoughts say, __"There is a portal next to you, reach through at the last second."_

_His thoughts had drowned out whatever was said. I then heard Diablo say, "Fire." The cannons were lit._

_I waited for the cannons to fire. I heard DB say, "Goodbye." I simply chuckled. The cannons fired and I reached through at the last second, like he said. He fainted as soon as I brought him through. I decided to take him to the cave I stayed at while waiting for Oogway to die and do my best to heall him._

_End flashback_

"That's what happened."

"Why didn't you tell us that you had him with you?"

"It was just in case Diablo intercepted the messenger."

"Now, Diablo, your time has come."

"Is that so? Your still injured and you have only one that isn't worn out besides Matthew and yourself."

"Yes. But, I can easily use my righteous fury and heal myself, also giving me a boost of energy, making me stronger than you. Wayward Son has also released part of what is inside him and has the ninja armor and righteous fury, giving him more than ample strength to take on Traitor. Fenghuang and Tai Lung can easily take Avenger. Matthew will still take Mastermind. Then, that just leaves Shen, which he is outnumbered, so, you guys have lost. Also, the ladies of the shade are almost done beating your army to a pulp."

Diablo then chuckled. "Si. But, I have a secret that you aren't expecting."

"you mean that guy that was on the roof of the Jade Palace that wants to take out Matthew because he was the one that framed him?"

"Um. Si? How did you know he was here? Or even that he was on the roof of the Jade Palace?"

"Well, I attended my own ceremony from a tree with Fenghuang here."

"So, it wasn't just my imagination."

"No. I didn't even know that you noticed us."

"I just passed it off as my imagination."

"Now." DB then had his righteous fury activated. "Do you want to try to take us on, knowing you'll lose?"

"I won't. Why don't you show yourself." A figure in a cloak jumped down from the rooftops and landed beside Diablo. "He will be taking on Matthew."

"Matthew, Long time no see." His voice was silky smooth and had a hint of an 'I'm better than you' attitude in it. Matthew just growled. "You're still sour at me?" His voice now had sarcasm added to it. "After all I've taught you and done for you."

"All _that_ was wiped away when you framed me for killing the king! You also killed my best friend who helped me."

"Well, he was killed because he was going against the crown, which is still me!"

"He was also your son!"

"Only my second born. He was in line for the throne after my firstborn, unless he had a son."

"He went against you because you were never supposed to be the king! Now, I will kill you, the same way you killed my uncle!"

"Woah, woah, woah! You mean to tell me you are related to royalty!?"

"Yes, DB. I am. I was actually third in line for the throne, right after the king's own son, who is still only three. I would have taken over until he was of age if this guy hadn't taken over."

"It's true. He's also not only nephew to the former king, he's also nephew to the current king."

"Let me get this straight. He is related to the guy you killed by being his nephew. He's also related to you by being your nephew. Are you a direct brother of the king, or only there because of marriage?"

"It's because of marriage. His mother was the sister of the king. His father was my brother. His father died in a battle. His mother died because of a cancer. He became a soldier under my teaching. He was one of the best."

"So, are you like really rich?"

"If my assets aren't frozen or taken by him."

"I did take them."

"Okay. Family feud going on. And not just the game show." DB chuckled, until he recieved looks from everyone. "Um, in my dimension their is a game show where two families compete for money and it's called, 'Family Feud.' It's really fun to watch." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, _unc-le_, I'm going to kill you."

"No. I'm going to kill you. How can you prove your innosence if you're dead?"

"You know, he actually did you a favor by calling you his uncle, even if it was dripping with sarcasm. All because you don't deserve to be related to him. Also, when we're done here, I'm going to go and help him prove his innosence. And take your son off the throne. Now." He turned his attention to Diablo. "I'll take Diablo. Matthew will take...what's his name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Good point. He'll take the false king."

"I am rightfully the king!"

"Ya. About as much as I'm rightfully the grandmaster of the Jade Palace." Fenghuang smirked at her own remark.

"Good one. Anyways. Tigress, Po, and Tai lung, take on Shen. Wayward Son, you get Traitor. Wu sisters, Mantis, and Shifu. Avenger. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Fenghuang. Mastermind."

They all rushed towards their opponents with a revived vigor with DB being an ally in this fight. They all caught most of their opponents off gaurd, also helping with the fight. (A/N: i'm only going to be focusing on Matthew's and DB's fights because those two are the most personal and will have the most comunication in them. Just imagine the other ones.)

Matthew got in the first hit with his shield. He pulled out his sword and was ready for his uncle to strike. "I see you have a new sword. What happened to the other one?"

"it was broken and, I must say, I couldn't be happier. Allows me to have all connections with you broken. This armor was created by me in the forest with some metal I took on my way through the base camp during my escape."

"Well, let's see how well you handle it." His uncle charged at Matthew. Matthew easily blocked with his sword. Matthew flipped his sword out from under his uncle's while spinning and struck down with his sword, making his uncle go back. "Where did you learn that!?"

"DB. He's taught me more than you did. All you did was make me have a high pain tolerance and a high endurance. Sure. you taught me a little on fighting, but DB has taught me more than you could ever know!" His uncle growled and charged at Matthew.

"I took you in when your parents died!" His uncle swung wildly, Matthew easily dodged each strike. "I gave you a home! I taught you the art of war! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead!" Matthew put his sword and shield away. He continued dodging. "I gave you what no one else would! I gave you everything! You just tried to shove it in my face by trying to save that good for nothing king and get me arrested! What kind of nephew are you!?"

Matthew caught his uncle's blade. His voice was calm. "You want to know what you gave me? You gave me no love. You only gave me a roof over my head and something to eat. I would have gotten that from the king. He didn't take me in because he had too many other duties. but, he still showed love by writing to me every day. Even when we were out in the field. He said many times that I was a son he never had and wished that he could take care of me. You gave me no love. Only disipline. You hit me whenever I tried to get just a small extra to eat. I got just enough to live on. You were no family member. You never deserved to be as high up as you were in the army. The king gave you as much care as he could. Now, You will pay for what you've done." Matthew then broke the blade of the sword, making his uncle stagger backwards. He then sent a kick to his uncle's face.

Diablo stagered backwards from the hit. "you aren't going to win this, Diablo." Diablo growled and lunged. DB simply ducked, then grabbed Diablo's tail and slammed him onto the ground. "You may be me, but you do not know when you've lost."

"i haven't lost yet!" He lunged again, only to have DB block each strike. Diablo drew two swords and charged again. DB simply dodged and blocked each strike with his hands. "FIGHT BACK!"

"Why? It would only prove my point." DB flipped backwards and removed his bandages. "I'm so glad for righteous fury speeding my healing."

"DIE!"

Diablo lunged again. DB ducked and hit Diablo in the chin. "you are worn out. You have injuries. You're friends are all outmatched. There is no way for you to win. Your army is being destroyed by the Ladies of the Shade."

"I haven't lost yet!" Diablo jumped up and threw knives at DB, which he easily dodged. Diablo then threw a punch at DB.

Matthew dodged a swing form his uncle's shield and delivered three quick hits to his stomach, then kicked him away. His uncle then charged, hitting Matthew square in the face. Matthew just got up laughing. His nose was out of place. He pushed it back into position. "What are you laughing about!?"

"Well, through this entire ordeal. Thinking DB had died, then fighting you and getting everything out, I've obtained inner peace. I no longer feel the anger towards you that I gad before. I feel at complete peace. Even in this fight."

"what's so great about inner peace? It's just another sign of weakness, just like the emotion I thought I had beat out of you."

"Inner peace is not weakness. Few actually ever obtain it." Matthew then blocked his uncle's shield and flipped his uncle over him. "Emotions are also not weakness." He dodged a few more swings by his uncle's shield. "They are actually strength. Showing your emotions is an even greater sign of strength. Not showing your emotions is weakness."

"I see they've soiled your mind with lies." Hit kicked Matthew, pushing him back a little. "Emotions just get in the way, as seen with that little display I seen there. You were so torn up by DB's death that you, and everyone else, was fighting worse than before. But, now you are all back to the way you were before."

Matthew caught his uncle's shield and they were now pushing against each other. "Actually, we are fighting better than before because of happiness. Also, Tigress, Po, Crane, Viper, Wan, and DB all have love and they fight better than before." Matthew started pushing his uncle backwards. "Sadness is something we will al experience, but it will allow us to have a reason to not quit if it is for the death of someone we care about. We may have gotten torn down, but we would not have quit. We would have eventually won through persistance." Matthew started pushing faster and his uncle was struggling to keep him from moving. "They haven't soiled my mind. you were the one that soiled my mind. They got it back to how it sould have always been!" His uncle was now pinned to a wall. "They were better family than you ever were." Matthew then drew his sword and put it next to his uncle's throat. "And, you will pay for what you've done." His uncle closed his eyes, but death never came. He opened his eyes to see Matthew had put the sword in the wall next to him. "But, death is too good for you." He then dropped his uncle. "You will have the worst torment possible for you." He then kicked his uncle in the head, knocking him out. "Those lessons have really been paying off." He noticed how the fights were going. They were all winning. He made sure to grab his uncle. His eyes settled on DB and Diablo.

DB caught Diablo's sword's. He then flipped backwards, breaking the swords and kicking Diablo in the face. Diablo landed on his back. He sat up to see DB throw both blades into walls. "Look around you. They're all being taken out. They won't last much longer. You've lost again." DB drew his sword. "Now, i'll kill you."

"you are right on one thing. We have lost. For once. But, i won't be killed and neither will they." DB tried to strike fast, but a portal opened underneath Diablo, making DB strike the ground. Th others also dissappeared.

The heroes all came to DB. "They got away again." Everyone, except Fenghuang, Wan, Shifu and Matthew gave him a group hug. They released and started saying how much they missed him. "I missed you guys too. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was alive. I couldn't risk Diablo knowing I was alive."

"We understand."

DB then turned to Matthew. "I noticed you with inner peace."

Matthew just gave DB a hug, shocking him. He let go. "Thank you. I'm really glad you're still alive. But, it is partly because of thinking you were dead that I found inner peace." He gave a small smile.

"i'm glad to hear that." He then turned to Shifu. "Come on. Everyone else has gotten a hug. I'm saving the best for last." He gave a small wink to Wan. "Don't make me force you." Shifu just chuckled, only to have DB reach through a portal and pull him into a hug, only to have him appear behind him on his staff. "Now, for the best." He walked towards Wan. Instead of a hug, she gave him a big kiss. She left him with a goofy smile.

"I really missed you."

"I can tell." The two then shared a hug. "It was torture being away from you. Ya know, my biggest fear of dying is not being able to see you again." The two released. "Now, we better put him in a cell and go to your country."

"I guess so. I'll also be able to have my money."

"and your country."

"Ya. Well, let's put him in the dungeon in the Jade Palace and sleep for a week before we go."

"sounds like a plan." The group then walked towards the Jade Palace, getting out of the crowds of villagers. They never even noticed the Ladies of the Shade behind them.

**Well, uno mas. Review.**


	7. Epilogue: New King

**Okay. Last chapter.**

The warriors were at the gates of the Jade Palace. Mathew and DB were getting ready to leave to go to Matthew's home country. They had Matthew's uncle handcuffed to DB. "You are both ready for the journey?"

"Yep. I've got all my ninja weapons. I'm wearing my ninja armor. We have money for buying food as we go."

"I've got my armor, my shield, my sword, and the guy who can prove my innosence."

"Like I'd say anything to help you."

"I can make you. I know more ways of torturing people than you can think of. Well, I guess we're off."

"DB, please be careful. I can't lose you again."

DB gave Wan a hug. "I'll be okay. I've got Matthew to help me. He's learned the inner peace thing, so it will be impossible for us to lose if we run into my enemies." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back. I promise. Have I ever broken any of my promises?"

"No. Now, I know you will come back." The two released.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Come on Matthew. Let's sled down th stairs using your shield!"

"Are you sure it will be able to hold all three of us?"

"It will hold you and me. Who cares about the third?"

"Good point." Matthew set his sheild down and DB and Matthew got on and set off before his uncle could even get down. DB waved goodbye with the hand that was holding onto the shield. The others waved goodbye while chuckling.

Matthew and DB got off the shield. Matthew's uncle groaned. "You two are crazy."

"Well, I've been crazy for as long as I can remember."

"I became crazy after meeting him. Wow. He's really changed me."

"That's my job." Soon after, the villagers started swarming them. "Oh great. Let's just make a stop by Mr. Ping's, then I'll get us out of the valley."

"sounds good to me." The trio walked into Mr. Ping's restauraunt. Mr. Ping noticed immediately and came out to greet them. "We need some bean buns to go. We're kind of in a hurry."

"Of course. Of course. I'll be right back." He quickly headed into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a bag of bean buns. "Here you go."

"Thank you." DB then pulled out the sack of money and handed a few coins to Mr. Ping. "Now, to leave." A portal opened beneath them and they left.

**Location unkown**

The trio came out of the portal, DB and Matthew's uncle landing on their faces. "Well, at least with you being handcuffed to me, we both land on our faces." DB stood up and yanked Matthew's uncle up. "Are the bean buns okay?"

"Yes."

"now, how much farther do we have?"

Matthew looked around. He walked up to a tree and looked at it. "Well, we are about two thousand miles away from my country. So, it will take a while."

"Well. At least I got us closer than if we just left China."

The trio walked west. They continued in silence for a while. Matthew suddenly said, "You know I was joking about sleeping for a week, right?"

"i know. But, I couldn't help it."

"Question, though. How were you able to sleep through all that I tried to do?"

"I'm a heavy sleeper if I don't sense danger. You don't make me sense danger."

"Even when I did a downward strike with my sword?"

"nope. Don't know why. I guess I just know you won't do anything to hurt me." They fell silent again.

After about two hours of walking and eating a few bean buns, they came to a city. "We are not staying the night here."

"Why not?"

"i dislike staying in the city."

"Well, we can at least check out some things."

Suddenly, one of the people came up to the group. "I know you! You were here a year ago!"

They turned to a rabbit. "Um, do I know you?"

"Well, you should. You helped me lift that heavy pot onto a cart."

"I helped so many people and did so much traveling that I don't really remember anyone I helped."

"So, who's your friends?"

"i'm DB and this is a prisoner we're transporting."

"Well, instead of traveling on foot, why don't you use the cart system?" She pointed to a couple of oxen that had themselves strapped to a cart.

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"Not many people want to enter my country."

"Well, the could take us to the outskirts and we'll continue on from there."

"Alright." The three walked up to the cart. "Hi. We would like a ride."

"Where to?" Matthew whispered into the ox's ear. "You crazy? Only an idiot would want to go there!"

"Um, two things. I think we qualify as idiots and you just have to take us to the border."

"Alright. It will be about a one month journey with us and will cost about two hundred gold coins." DB looked into his bag. "Um, looks like we'll only be going about halfway there."

"Very well. Get in the cart." The three got in. As the oxen took off, DB pushed Matthew's uncle out.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just want to torture him. Hey, at least he can't go anywhere while chained to me. This way, we can have the enjoyment of him being hurt halfway there."

"Good point."

**half a month later**

They stopped at a village. "Alright. This is where we stop."

DB and Matthew climbed out. "Thank you." DB handed him all there money. "Time to continue on foot."

"Think we can stop at a hotel?"

"With what money?"

"Oh. Right. Well, maybe they'll accept royalty?"

"I doubt it."

"DB?"

DB turned to see Fenghuang. "Hey. What are you doing here? I though you were going to be flying all around the world?"

"Well, I decided to come here for a visit. How did you get here so fast?"

"we got a ride. Think you can give us a lift the rest of the way?"

"No problem. I'll even stay in the country to give you a lift back."

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Matthew climbed onto her back and DB was held in her talons as they flew off.

**One day later**

"Well, we're there. I'm gonna drop you off on top of one of the buildings."

"Alright. Thanks."

"it was nothing." She then let go of DB and tilted enough for Matthew to get off. DB made sure he landed on Matthew's uncle.

"You love causing him pain, don't you?"

"Yep. I'll get us off this builing quickly. Grab onto my back." Matthew didn't question. DB jumped off the edge and used his claws to slow his descent. All the while, Matthew's uncle was screaming and saying things about them going to die. They stopped a few feet off the ground. DB let Matthew jump of his back before he jumped off the wall. The two walked out and looked for the name of the town. DB walked up to one of the people in the town. "Excuse me, what's the name of this town?"

"You mean, you came to a town without knowing its name? Well, just know that this is the city of his highness. Oh! Your highness!" They bowed to Matthew's uncle.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know." DB walked away. "Alright. We're in the right town."

"good. Let's find the palace. It's been a while since I've been here."

"Why not just have him lead us?" DB motioned to Matthew's uncle.

"Alright."

"Why would I lead you two anywhere?"

"Well, we can just wander around all day and night with you being pulled and never taking a rest."

"fine. Follow me." He then led them to the palace. They walked up the steps.

When they entered, a gaurd said, "The king is not in."

"I know. He's with us."

"Hello your highness. Wait a second. Isn't that the one who killed the last king!?"

"Um, that's Matthew. The one _framed_ for killing the last king."

"He's the one that did it."

"No. Your current king is the one that did it."

"you actualy believe that!?"

"Yes. I trust Matthew."

"you'll both die, then."

"If you try to attack, the king will die. Now, Matthew, tell them your side of the story." Matthew told them the entire story, from the beginning. "See."

"He's probably lying. That's what traitor's do. Even his son lied after we captured him."

"Wait, you mean you didn't kill my friend?"

"no. We kept him in the traitor's prison."

"How similar was his story to mine?"

"They were the same. But, you probably conspired about the story."

"Um, no. Even if we did, what makes you think I would remember it after running for my life for almost two years?"

"Also, don't you need at least two witnesses for a case to be proven?"

"We got two."

"Who?"

"Well, we all seen Matthew do it. Even his uncle seen him do it."

"Question. Who did he say was going to be the king after him, no matter what?"

"his son. What does that have to do with anything?"

"well, who is supposed to be king once they come of age?"

"The former king's son."

"why would he change that if he wasn't wanting to take over the kingdom?"

"Don't listen to him! He's a man with a silver tounge! He's trying to trick you! He wants to put Matthew as ing to take over!"

"If I wanted to, I would just take them down and have Matthew be the king right now." At that moment, an arrow broke on DB's armor. "Well, looks like I get to fight after all." He quickly turned around, almost breaking the arm of Matthew's uncle. More arrows came flying at him, and he caught every one of them. Soon, an assassain came down behind him, but he quickly took them out, by breaking their sword and kicking him away. "Maybe you would be able to listen to the emperor of China."

"You know the emperor of China?"

"Yes. He even paid for a ceremony in my honor to be held. I saved China once."

"More than once. but, ya."

"I'll be back shortly." DB opened a portal and went through. He came back through a few minutes later with the emperor of China. "This is him."

"Greetings. I see we are having trouble deciding who is telling the truth."

"Yes. Please tell us."

"Matthew is. He was part of the reason that China was saved. Though, it was mostly DB."

"Are you sure he helped or just made it look like it?"

"He did help." They all turned to the new voice.

"How would you know? You weren't there. Who are you?"

"I'm the one that allowed Matthew to be free. I know Matthew is innocent."

"I say you de-thrown your current king and place the rightful king back in place. Who would that be?"

"That would be Matthew." DB's face was a little downcast as he spoke.

"He will make a great king. What do you say?"

"Yes. We will also put the false ing to death!"

"no." Everyone turned to Matthew. "Let him live the rest of his pitiful life in the dungeon."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well, I'll be heading back. Will you leave with me, DB?"

"Na. I'm gonna get a ride back with Fenghuang."

"Very well. Goodbye gentlemen." The emperor then left through the portal and it closed.

DB removed the handcuff from his hand and gave it to a gaurd, who took Matthew's uncle to the dungeon, though he was kicking and screaming all the way. DB still had his face downcast. "I guess this is goodbye, Matthew."

"Ya. It...was a fun time we had."

"Ya. Well, I'll see ya." DB walked out, though you could tell he was crying.

"you highness, your throne awaits." Matthew just continued watching where DB had left. His eyes went down.

**Outside the city**

DB was waiting by a building. Fenghuang landed. "Hey, Fenghuang. I'm ready."

"Where's Matthew?"

"Well, he is the rightful king. He's taking over until the son of the king that was murdered is old enough."

"I see. Well, I guess it's time to go then."

DB climbed onto Fenghuang's back. She was a bout to take off, until they heard someone yelling, "HEY! WAIT UP!"

They both turned to Matthew. "What are you doing here?"

"you mean you were planning on leaving me?"

"But, what about running the kingdom? Aren't you supposed to be taking over until the king's son is of age?"

"Well, ya. But, being king isn't quite as good as trainging in the Jade Palace. Besides. I'll still be able to have all my money. I made sure that a competent ruler was put in place until the king's son was old enough. He promised to send me my share and I'll be getting some every month or so, because I get part of the tax money."

"Well, then, What are we waiting for? Let's go." Matthew got onto Fenghuang's back and they took off.

**Jade Palace, one moth later**

DB and Matthew were sitting at the table with everyone else, eating some noodles. "So, you mean to tell me, you gave up all the luxuries of a king to be a kung fu warrior with us?"

"Ya. That life may have been comfy, but it would be nothing without you guys. When I first came here, I would have taken up that position in a heartbeat. But, I've learned that nothing is better than friends." He recieved a chorus of ,"Awww"s form everyone.

"Well, it's good that you are staying here permenantly, because I don't think DB's enemies are done yet."

**Villains lair**

It was completely trashed and Diablo was yelling a lot in Spanish. Shen finally said something. "Diablo. I thought you wanted a few losses before we have a victory?"

"Si. But this was supposed to be a victory." Diablo finally calmed down. "No matter. We will get them. We will not do anything until he is about to go back home. They will not be expecting it. We will have victory."

**Another one down. I'll be having a break before my next KFP comes out. Now, before I close this one, I would like to send a special thanks to BlueJay026 for being a constant reviewer for all my KFP stories for the past few that I've done. Review!**


End file.
